Victor von Doom (Earth-7045)
The Latverian Monarch known to many as Doctor Doom was born a brilliant person named Victor Domashev (changed to von Doom). In a deal with the devil, his mother sacrificed her soul in return for her son to be a ruler. He spent much of his life studying both dark magic and science, only to have his plans continually foiled by meddling superheroes. As monarch of Latveria, Doom's rule is dealt with a heavy hand. Between his time platform (the first known time machine on Earth) and his Doombots (robotic replicas of himself with artificial intelligence), Doom is a brilliant inventor and scientist. While at the same time, he is one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence, making him easily amongst the most dangerous villains on Earth. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Magic': Doctor Doom was introduced to the mystic arts by his mother (who was of Romani and Latverian blood). He further developed his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from individuals such as Morgan le Fey. **'Mystical Blasts' **'Invoke Entities' **'Spell Casting' **'Spell Reversing' **'Summoning': Doom could summon hordes of demonic creatures. **'Teleportation' **'Dimensional Travel': Doom could travel to other dimensions, including accessing the dreamtime. **'Mystical Ensnaring' **'Mystical Portals' **'Healing': Doom is able to heal himself and others from injuries. **'Banishment' **'Power Absorption' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Master Martial Artist': During his time in Tibet, Doom was trained in martial arts by the monks. He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best sword masters on Earth and can achieve very powerful nerve strikes. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Doom has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast and agile. He has also displayed great reflexes and equilibrium. *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Highly Influential Connections': As Monarch of Latveria, Doctor Doom has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command of conventional military forces. *'Master Swordsman': Doom has been shown being proficient in sword combat, having been trained by the best teachers. Weaknesses *'Ego': It has been shown in the past that Doom can be manipulated by pandering to his sense of superiority, especially over Reed Richards. This ego is also the main reason for his vendetta against Reed, as he cannot accept that Reed understood his equations better than he did. *'Deal with Mephisto': Doom made a deal with the demon Mephisto; he was allowed to summon and challenge Mephisto once a year and try to win back the soul of his deceased mother, but each time he fails the people of Latveria will grow to despise him more and more. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Titanium Armor': **'Capabilities': ***'Superhuman Strength' ***'Superhuman Durability' ***'Video Communicator' ***'Rocket Boots' ***'Electric Shock' ***'Concussive Blasts' ***'Forcefield' ***'Infrared Vision' ***'Recycling System': The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. ***'Sensor System': Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. ***'Solar Energy Absorption': A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. Transportation Various; formerly Silver Surfer's surfboard. Weapons Doom often carries a "broomhandle" Mauser pistol, which he used to dispatch targets "unworthy" of his other means of attack. Trivia *In Latveria, Doom has his own holiday - Doom's Day, which is an enormous celebration. *Because of his status as ruler of Latveria, Doom typically has diplomatic immunity. This is perhaps his greatest asset, as any attempt to kill him would be a breach of international law. *Even though Doom was expelled from college before finishing his only known higher studies, he gave himself multiple doctorates after he took over Latveria. *Domashev was the pre-production name change of Doctor Doom in the [[wikipedia:Fantastic Four (2015 film)|2015 Fantastic Four film]]. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Latverians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Royalty Category:Politicians Category:Magic Users Category:Summoning Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Vitakinesis Category:Power Absorption Category:Power Cosmic Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Evolution Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sold their soul to Mephisto Category:Occultism Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Avengers' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Doctor Doom